Meeting my other half
by cooliochick5
Summary: Lance never really like anyone on this planet but that all changes when he meets Samantha, Barb's daughter. Please review! Introducing my oc. I don't own sbt.
1. Chapter 1

Lance still wasn't accustomed to life on this new planet so instead of getting to know the planet better Lance would just sit and stare out the window when one day he saw something unfamiliar. Across the street at Barb's house was a girl about his age, helping unload groceries.

"Octus, who is that girl?" Lance asked.

"Oh, that is Samantha, Barb's daughter." He answered.

"How do you know her?" Lance asked glancing out the window.

"We have class together; actually here is a picture we took when we first came to the school." Octus said holding up a picture of Samantha, himself, and a couple other students, "She's very nice."

Lance looked at the picture again, she did look nice, and beautiful for that matter, but she didn't resemble Barb at all. She had red hair and almost a peach color skin.

"She looks nothing like Barb." Lance finally said.

"She told me that she looks more like her dad, that's actually why we didn't meet when we met Barb, she was at her dad's house." Octus said when he noticed Lance had walked outside and appeared to be heading toward Barb's house, he had the meet her.

_**Ok so this is my first Sbt fic I usually write fics for Young justice but I tried at this, Hope you liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Srry for the wait. I know it's short, but it won't be like that for much longer. Hope you like it!_**

Lance had crossed the street and walked straight up to the red haired teenager.

"Hey there." Samantha said happily, trying to lift a bag of groceries.

"Hey." Lance said slowly as she continued to struggle with the bag, "Here, let me help you."

Samantha shrugged and stepped back so Lance could try to pick up the shopping bag, or at least break his back trying. After about ten minutes, Lance gave up and set the bag down.

"Hey kids." Barb said exiting the house.

"Hey, Mom, we can't lift the bag of dog food." Samantha admitted. Barb walked past the two teens, popped her knuckles and hoisted the bag into the air.

"Okay then, well I just came over to say hi." Lance said awkwardly.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye Lance." Samantha said flashing him a smile then following her mother inside. Lance watched Barb and Samantha walk away, then spun on his heals and descended across the street. Octus was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" He asked as Lance walked past him.

"She's nice." Lance said simply before walking up to his room. There was just something about this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal day at Sherman high, well, as normal as it could get. Things didn't get weird until Lance got to math class.

"Hey, Lance!" Samantha exclaimed, running up to the teen.

"Um, hi.." Lance said awkwardly.

"What's up?" the girl questioned.

"Um, nothing, wait, you're in this class?" Lance asked.

"Yup."

"Well, how come I didn't notice you?"

"I don't know, I've said hi to you, like, a million times." Samantha said, "I'm also in your gym class, and geometry class."

"You are, well...sorry, guess I just didn't notice." Lance mumbled.

"It's okay, oh, and my mom wants to know if you guys want to come for dinner tonight." Samantha remembered.

"Oh, um, sure, I guess we'll go." Lance replied, as the bell rang. Samantha smiled, and went to her desk, which was actually right next to Lance.

'How did I miss that?' Lance thought.

Just as the teacher walked in, Lance said something he would say for, like, a million times.

"Samantha," He whispered, and tapped the girl.

"Yes?" She giggled.

"Hi."


	4. Chapter 4

It was pretty common for Lance to fall asleep in class during a boring lecture, but today he stayed awake. Not that the lecture was exciting or anything, but something actually made it pretty funny.

Lance had been sketching some sort of stick figure when a folded up piece of paper found its way to his desk. Not sure what to do with it, the teen slowly opened the note.

Inside was a game of tic-tac-toe and a small note reading: I'm bored, I'm 'X's, you're 'O's, ~Samantha.

Lance turned to see the red-head staring innocently at the clock, nodding her head every so often, gesturing for the other to play along.

Shrugging, the boy picked up a pen and scribble in an 'o'.

**_17 games later:_**

"Okay, class, that's all for today's lecture." The teacher finally said.

"Wasn't that an interesting lecture, Lance?" Newton asked.

"Huh? Um, yeah, it was something." Lance mumbled, folding up the note and putting it in his back pocket.

Samantha shot him a dirty look, before saying "You only beat me 'cause you cheated."

Lance smirked, "It's all about strategy."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank Tarax that day was over. There is nothing fun about high school, Lance came to learn. So as soon as he got home, he collapsed onto his bed, and tried taking a nap. He finally managed to drift to sleep when Ilana came upstairs.

"Lance, get up." The girl demanded.

"What?" Lance groaned, he was having a lovely dream about war.

"We're going to have dinner over at Barb's house." Ilana said.

"I don't want to go..." Lance mumbled.

"Samantha will be there." Ilana teased, then lefted the room.

Lance sighed heavily, rolled onto his side, and tried his best to get out of bed, which was a grueling task.

When the boy finally managed to get up, he walked down stairs. Illana was glaring at him.

"Hurry up, we told Barb we'd be there by 6pm, and it's already 6:20pm!" She argued.

Lance rolled his eyes, and followed Illana and Octus outside.

"She lives just across the street, who cares if we're late, I didn't even want to go..." Lance mumbled as Illana rang the doorbell.

Barb flung the door opened and ushered the 'family' inside.

"So glad you guys could join us!" She exclaimed.

"Where's Samantha?" Lance asked, causing Illana to laugh.

"She went to the store, she'll be back soon, i told her not to leave." Barb began to rant about how Samantha was always late, when the redhead walked through the door.

"I'm home." She called.

"Where are the bags?" Barb asked.

"Still in the car." Samantha replied.

"I'll help you get them." Lance mumbled. Samantha smiled and they both walked outside.

It's the least the boy could do. She did invite him over for dinner after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance and Samantha had been loading groceries in total, awkward silence. They had just finished when Lance realized something.

"What about that bag?" he asked.

Samantha looked at the bag, and went to pick it up, but soon discovered she couldn't lift it.

"Is that the dog food?" Lance asked, trying to pick up the bag as well, but failing.

"Yeah.."

"How did you get this to the car anyhow?" Lance questioned, giving up and leaning against the car.

"It took me, three employees, and the manager." Samantha explained. Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Why do they even sell this stuff?"

"I don't know, they're the only store in the U.S that sells this stuff." Samantha leaned against the car as well.

"I wonder why." Lance mumbled, then straightened up.

"What are you doing?" Samantha asked.

Lance took one end of the bag, then looked up at the redhead.

"Here, take the other end, maybe if we both lift it, we can get it inside at least." Samantha nodded and did as she was told.

Well, they lift the bag, sure it was barely an inch off the ground and they had to move slowly to get it inside, but finally, the bag was in the doorway. And then they dropped it.

Barb walked in when she heard the sudden crash.

"WHAT THE- oh, good, you guys brought in the dog food." She said, picking up the bag, throwing it over her shoulder, and carrying it into the kitchen with ease.

"How did she do that?" Lance asked.

"I don't know..." Samantha admitted, "I don't know."

Just then, Barb returned, still holding the bag.

"Sammy, this is the wrong flavor, you know Hercules only eats tuna flavor, can you go to the store and exchange this?" She asked, handing her daughter the bag.

If Lance wasn't standing behind her, the girl would have fallen to the floor, but luckily the boy caught her in time.

"But mom," Samantha tried the argue, but Barb hushed her.

"I know the car is almost out of gas, , I'll fix the brakes tomorrow, just take Lance's car, now you two better run along, dinner is almost done." Barb was already back in the kitchen, getting dinner ready.

"Wait, you two?" Samantha asked.

"Yep, now you and Lance better get going, dinner is almost done." Barb repeated.

"Wait, what? Why do I have to go?" Lance asked.

"Because weirdos hang out at the store at this time of night, and because I said so." Ilana poked her head out of the kitchen.

"But." Lance went to argue, but the princess shot him a glare, and he knew he wouldn't get out of this.

Helping the redhead get pick up the bag and get it to his car, Lance and Samantha headed to the store.


	7. Chapter 7

There is really nothing more awkward than driving to a store with someone you hardly know to return a bag of dog food that neither of you can lift. And yet, this is what Lance was doing.

The radio in his car remained turned off, and his passenger remained staring out the window.

Determined to break the silence, Lance decided to start up a conversation "So, you don't seem as crazy as your mom."

The second the words left his mouth, Lance regretted everything "Wait, I didn't mean-." He began, but figured he should just shut up.

Much to his surprise though, Samantha laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She replied, turning to face the boy.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah, big time."

And there was that awkward silence again. This time, Lance gave in and turned on the radio. Disenfranchised was now blasting throughout the car. Lance began moving along with the music, then quickly remembered Samantha was present.

"I could turn this off if you want." He called over the loud music, but then noticed something. Samantha was dancing and singing along.

"You like Disenfranchised too?" Lance questioned.

"Hell yeah, I do." Samantha laughed, turning the radio up louder.

The two continued to rock out to the song until they finally reached the store.

"Alrighty, how are we gonna do this?" Samantha asked, staring at the bag of dog food in the trunk.

"I say we just leave it here, and tell your mom they were all out."

"Or we could get some help."

"Sure, we could do that."

As scared as the employees, the manage, and several store-goers looked, a few gladly took on the challenge.

It took Lance, Samantha, the manager, three employees, and four shoppers to move the bag and get it up on the counter, which began creaking in a sickening way when the bag was finally placed on it.

"Um, can we get this in tuna flavor?" Lance asked, brushing the hair out of his face.

"Yes, do you need help getting it to your car?"

"YES!" Lance and Samantha screamed in unison.

Once the bag was loaded, the two went on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride back home was a little more exciting than the drive away from it. Samantha and Lance were so engaged in a pointless conversation about guitar riffs, that neither teen noticed that they hadn't even left the store parking lot yet.

"Mom's gonna be so mad." Samantha commented, when she realized they had been out for nearly an hour.

"Ilana is gonna rip my face off."

"See ya in hell, Lance." Samantha commented. Suddenly both teens burst into laughter.

"Well, we're already late, we might as well drive around awhile and tell them we got lost." Lance commented, finally pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'll tell them to start without us." Samantha said, pulling out her phone.

"Alright." Lance replied, looking for his Disenfranchised CD. He found it, and put it in the CD player, then turned it up as loud as it could go.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Samantha called over the music.

"WHAT?!"

"NEVER MIND!"

Lance smirked and continued driving, until he reached a very familiar part of the road. He tensed.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked.

"...You know Mike Chan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he get out of jail yet?"

"Yes...so?"

Lance gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, "This is the same road where we got into our first car race at, he tried to kill me."

"Oh..." Samantha bit her lip, then noticed something.

"Uh, Lance, is that car following us?"

Lance looked in the rear view mirror. The purple headlights of the three cars behind them almost blinded him.

"Hang on, I'm gonna try to lose them." Lance said, speeding up slightly.

The cars behind them were very familiar.

They belonged to Mike Chan and his gang.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm gonna try to lose them." Lance said, glancing at the rearview mirror again.

"What do you think they want?"

"A fight, a race, and a death more than likely, probably not in that order though." Lance commented dryly, as he stepped on the gas. One of the cars pulled up alongside them.

"Baby boy's running away, huh?" Mike sneered.

"Get out of here!" Lance argued.

"I'm here for revenge, boy, I ain't leavin'."

"Are you crazy?! You're driving too fast!" Samantha exclaimed, but was cut off when Lance made a sharp turn, which threw her against the window.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like racing tonight." Lance shot back.

"Why, you and Little Red got plans tonight?" Mike teased.

"What is wrong with you? You just got out of jail and you're already acting like an idiot, get out of here before I hop over there and make you!" Samantha shot, "AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE RED!"

"Wow, you do act like you're mother." Lance commented, making another sharp turn.

"You better get us out of here, or I'll really started actin' like my mother!"

"Look, I'll slow down."

"Thank you."

"...When we lose them!" Lance continued on with his reckless driving with Mike Chan still in tow.

Samantha screamed as she was thrown around like a rag doll, having not been used to so many turns.

"Is your seat belt even on?" Lance asked, noticing her hit the window for the fourth time.

"No, I didn't have time to put it- LOOK OUT!" a huge tree came out of nowhere, or maybe to the tree, the car came out of nowhere.

Lance quickly turned the car back on the road and slammed on the brakes. Samantha flew forward, but Lance put his arm out to stop her.

"You think we lost them?" She asked, looking all around.

"Probably...let's just get home." Lance commented, resuming driving once again.

The car ride home was a quiet one, Samantha's shoulder was now red, and hurt when she touched it. No one said a word as they pulled into the drive way.

Not wanting to injure the girl further, Lance carried, or rather, dragged the dog food in by himself, despite Samantha saying she was fine and perfectly able to help.

"No, no, I insist." Lance said, eyeing the road as a car with purple headlights drove by.

"I'm fine, just let me help."

"Nope, I got it."

Lance didn't have to do much lifting though, because Barb walked out of the house a few minutes later.

"There you two are! We tried waiting for you guys, but Sammy here told us to go ahead. Your dinner is in the fridge." She said, hoisting the bag up yet again, and walking inside.

"How does she do that?" Lance questioned.

"Magic." Samantha commented, strolling inside, behind her mother. Lance waited a few minutes, then followed the two inside, where he got a very stern lecture from Ilana.

"You should learn how to keep time!" She argued. Lance only shrugged, and went to go eat dinner with Samantha.

"You okay?" He asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm fine." Samantha replied blankly.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mike Chan is crazy."

"That he is."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"...So, did you hear Disfranchise's latest song?"

"No, did you?" Samantha seemed at least a little interested.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, I got their new CD."

"Cool."

"You should come listen to it sometime." Lance offered, trying to make amends.

"Sure." Samantha smiled, and got up from the table. She took her plate to the sink, when she noticed something.

"Mom, do we have to do the dishes?" She called.

"You bet, Kiddo." Barb called back.

"Damn."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Samantha muttered, getting to work on the dishes.

"Let me help you." Lance said, getting up from the table.

"Nah, I got it, don't worry."

Lance reached over Sam, and grabbed one of the dishes.

"I said I got it." Samantha commented, grabbing every sponge from the sink and holding them out of Lance's reach.

"I insist." Lance went to get the soap, when Samantha threw a sponge at him. She laughed as it slid down his face and fell on the floor.

"Oh...it's on." Lance set the plate down, picked up the sponge, and rung it over Samantha's hair.

"This means war." She said calmly, grabbing the soap from Lance, and squirting it all over his shirt.

Lance then calmly wiped of some of the soap and smeared it across Samantha's face. Samantha then picked up the sink nozzle (a/n: No idea what that thing is called.) and sprayed Lance in the face with it. Neither noticed Barb, Ilana, or Mr. Lunis standing the doorway.

"You're in so much trouble!" Both Barb and Ilana exclaimed.

Samantha and Lance looked up at each other.

"You want to take the fall for this?" Samantha asked.

"No, you?"

"Oh, I insist you do it.

For once, neither Lance, nor Samantha had this.


	10. Chapter 10

Lance woke up the next morning to the sound of yelling.

"MAYBE IF YOU JUST MOWED THE LAWN FOR ONCE!"

"MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED BEING SO PUSHY!"

"Mom, Dad, come on, not on the front lawn!" That voice, Lance recognized to be Samantha's.

"STAY OUT OF IT, SAMMY, MAMA'S GOT THIS!" Barb yelled back, then continued her argument with her ex husband.

Lance got up, pulled on some jeans and a shirt, and walked outside. Samantha was sitting on the curb as her parents argued behind her.

"Hey, Samantha, what's up?" Lance asked, sitting next to her.

"Mom and Dad are going at it again."

"Oh, sorry..."

"It's alright, they always do this when dad comes over, I asked him to drop off my school report, and mom and him started yelling about who ruined the marriage."

Lance really didn't know what to say to that, so instead he stood up.

"Come on, I want to show you that new CD I was telling you about last night." He held out his hand, which Samantha took in her own and stood as well.

The two made their way to the Lunis' household, but soon realized they could still hear the argument from Lance's room. It was kind of hard to enjoy your favorite song when the 'F' bomb is being dropped more times than it should be.

After about ten minutes, Samantha turned on the radio.

"You want to go for a ride instead?" She sighed.

"Um, sure." Lance stood up slowly and followed the girl downstairs.

"We can take my care," Samantha suggested, "You gave me a ride, now I can return the favor."

Lance shrugged, "Alright, if you say so."

The girl lead the teen to an old 60-something Catalac parked at the front of her house. It was an ugly shade of pink and looked like it had seen better days.

"This is your car?" Lance asked as Samantha tried many times to start it up.

"Yup, mom is convinced it still works amazingly, the damn thing takes at least an hour to start." Samantha replied, finally getting the engine to turn over, only for it to stop seconds later.

"You know, Newton and I can fix it up for you." Lance offered, leaning against the frame of the car.

"What's the catch?" Samantha questioned, eyeing the boy.

"Well, we won't be able to go for a ride, then."


	11. Chapter 11

Samantha thought about it for a minute, "How can I trust you?" She asked.

Lance only shrugged "Well, Newton and I made my car, worst case scenario, the car blows up and you get a new one."

Samantha rolled her eyes, then stepped out of the Catalac, and tossed the keys to Lance.

"Ya gonna help me push it to your house, or not?"

Surprisingly enough, pushing the car across the street was way easier than moving the bag of dog food.

"Alright, now we just gotta have Newton look at it." Lance said simply.

"Have me look at what?" Octus, now Newton, questioned.

"Newton, Sam needs her car blown up, I mean, destroyed, I mean, fixed." Lance teased.

Newton approached the car curiously. He kicked the back tire, and the entire bumper fell off.

"Can you fix it?" Samantha asked dryly. Newton hummed for a moment, still inspecting the car, then looked up.

"Be back here by 1 o'clock tomorrow." Newton turned to face her, "It'll be done by then."

Samantha nodded gratefully, then strolled away from the house. Lance looked back at Newton.

"Will we seriously have it done by tomorrow?"

"If we get to work now, and don't stop."

* * *

><p>It was 2am now, making it the eleven hour mark. Lance and Newton had just finished the body of the car, and were now preparing to paint it.<p>

"Not the pink color," Lance piped up when he saw Newton go for the paint, "Sam likes orange."

Newton raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "How did you know that?"

"We were talking about Muscle Cars on our way home from the store."

Newton shook his head, then went to paint the car, which took no time at all (with the help of Octus though).

"Do you think she will like it?" Newton asked.

Lance's eyes flashed as he looked at the car, "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

Lance tapped his nails impatiently against the coffee table. It was almost 1 o'clock now, and Sam would be there any minute to check out the car.

"Um, Lance." Newton said, making the poor boy jump.

"Yes?"

"Samantha is approaching." Newton replied, Lance hopped off the couch and went to the door. He opened it before Sam even had time to knock.

"Hey, Lance, is the car do-." The girl didn't even finish her sentence, Lance put one hand on her shoulder and covered her eyes with the other.

"You'll see." He said, guiding her toward the garage.

"Lance, what are you- Oh my gosh." Samantha's mouth hung open once she saw the car.

"What do you think?" Lance asked.

"I-I-It's just, wow." Sam's eyes lit up as she walked around the entire car.

"Does it work?"

Lance was a little taken back by this question, but he nodded.

Samantha opened the car door and got behind the wheel. She put in the keys and slowly turned the car on. It took a second, but the engine flipped over, and didn't shut off this time.

"Oh my God!" Samantha smiled happily, "You actually fixed her up!"

Lance smiled and admired his work, Samantha got out of the car and threw her arms around Lance's neck.

"Thanks you!"

"Well, Newton helped, too." Lance reminded her, nodding toward the boy in the corner.

Samantha nodded happily and hugged him too.

"Now..." Lance started, "We can go for that drive."

**_A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers :D Trust me, we still got quite a bit left to write here :D._**


	13. Chapter 13

Samantha took the keys out of the car and looked up at Lance again.

"Now?" She asked.

"Well, if you want to drive now."

"I got some errands to run...want to come with?" The girl asked. Newton suddenly straightened up.

"Lance, the ri- I mean, the car needs to be repaired." he lied.

"Oh...oh, okay, sorry, Sam, maybe another time." Lance offered. Samantha nodded, turned the car back on, and pulled out of the drive way. Once she was out of earshot, Newton turned to Lance.

"The rift gate has opened."

Lance nodded, "Mutrati?"

"Yes. Shall we get Ilana?"

"Yeah, let's go check it out." Lance and Newton ran from the garage and into the house.

* * *

><p>The creature was by far one of the craziest things they had ever seen. It had six heads, five tentacles, and was covered in green slime.<p>

"That's so...cool." Lance said as Titan chopped off one of the many heads, only for it to grow back again.

"Well it isn't cool for all these people, we have to get it away from the street, maybe to a field somewhere." Ilana commented.

"There is a field three miles from here." Octus replied.

"Good, let's go there."

"Look out!" Lance called, as the monster thrashed one of its heads around. Most of the cars had fled the road, except for one.

A dark orange-red Catalac, now turned on it side, a red-head teen girl laying less than a foot away from the wreckage.

"Sammi..." Lance breathed as the creature's head hit the car, sending it rolling yet again.

"Get up!" Lance called, but the girl showed no sign of moving.

With the Catalac tumbling closer and closer to her, Titan rushed to the her.

Thanks to Octus, they got there just in time.

"Octus, we have to get this thing out of here!" Ilana demanded as they stopped the car.

"What about Sammi?" Lance asked.

"Leave her here, we have to get that thing out of here." Octus said firmly.

"But-"

"We'll come back for her. Lance, we can't sacrafice anyone else." Ilana replied.

Lance sighed, "Set her under that tree, there."

It didn't take long for them to get the creature to the field and defeat it. G3 came to pick up the pieces, and no sooner had they come did Titan race back to the injured teen.

Samantha was still unconscious when they got there. She didn't look too badly hurt, probably just knocked out due to shock. Breaking Titan, Lance ran by her side, and picked her up bridal style,

"What do we do?"

"Tell Barb?"

"Are you crazy?" Lance exclaimed.

"What?" Octus asked.

"When she finds out that the Catalac was destroyed, Sam will be more than dead."

Just then, the red-head stirred a little, then slowly opened her eyes.

"L-Lance, what happened?"

"There was another alien attack." He said simply.

"Where's the car?"

"Destroyed, about five feet away from here."

"Crap..." Samantha said weakly, "I'm more than dead."


	14. Chapter 14

Much to everyone's surprise, Barb didn't really care about the car being destroyed. She was more so worried about Samantha.

"Don't worry, sweetie, momma's gonna fix you right up." Barb whistled as she got the first aid kit out.

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Lance asked, helping Sam into a near-by chair in the kitchen.

"Nonsense, I was a nurse once." Barb went on with her long story about being a 'war' nurse, leaving everyone wondering why she was only a nurse 'once. The answer to that question actually came pretty quickly.

"Sam, hold still!" Barb argued as she tried wrapping up the girl's ankle.

"Mom! Stop! I think it's broken." Sam kept trying to pull her ankle away.

"Sam, I know a sprain when I see one." Barb tried to reason.

Lance knelt next to Sam and picked up her ankle. It was pretty obvious that this was more than just a sprain.

"It's broken, we have to splint it." Lance tried remembering some of the first aid he had learned back on Galaluna.

"It's not broken."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Barb, maybe we should just take her to a hospital so a doctor can tell us." Newton tried to reason, but Barb being Barb, would be stubborn.

"Oh please, I think I would know what a break looked like." Barb folded her arms, and sat on her heels.

"Well, what does Samantha think we should do?" Illana asked, putting an arm around the girl, who immediately flinched.

"Hospital!" The girl said quickly.

It took a lot of persuading (arguing) to get Barb to agree, but she finally gave in. Lance picked Samantha up bridal style again and carried her to her mother's van. Once everyone was settled in, Barb drove off to the hospital.

It was a pretty awkward drive, with Barb constantly mumbling about how she knew what she was doing and it was just a sprain. Nobody would try to argue with her, that was straight up suicide right there.

Somewhere along the way, Samantha had been in so much pain she couldn't sit straight. She laid her head on Lance's lap and tried to close her eyes. Lance didn't seem to notice this, and started absent-mindedly stroking the girl's hair.

"Are we there yet?" Lance asked every so often.

"No, not yet." Barb growled, making yet another sharp turn.

Lance shook his head and looked down at Sam. In any other circumstance, had she put her head on his lap, Lance would think of every excuse for her to move away from him, but today, he made an exception.

"How you holding up, Sam?" Lance was trying to keep her distracted.

"I'll be alright." She groaned.

"Um...So how are we gonna explain this to the doctor." Lance joked.

Samantha shrugged, "Freak bike accident."

"Rabid clown?"

"Mosh pit."

"That actually makes sense, I'd believe that." Lance commented.

"No! We are telling them what really happened, no crazy stories." Illana argued.

"I don't want any stupid doctor thinking my daughter is involved in mosh pits!" Barb added, making one last sharp turn, pulling into the hospital.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the doctor had a diagnosis of a broken ankle, two cracked ribs, a mild concussion, and a sprain wrist.<p>

"See, I told you she had a sprain." Barb folded her arms.

Everyone, even the doctor rolled their eyes.

"What was she doing anyway?"

"Mosh pit." Lance and Samantha slowly commented at the same time.

Barb and Illana didn't even have time to yell at them, the doctor absorbed the lie quickly and nodded, "Be careful next time, ya crazy kids." He shook his head before leaving the room.

Samantha's injuries were all tended to, and the five went back to Barb's house. Once Samantha was situated in bed, Lance finally got to ask her something very important.

"Hey, can I sign your cast?"

Samantha looked up at him, "Sure, be careful though, it still hurts."

She reached for a sharpie on her nightstand, but Lance made her lay down again.

"I got it." He picked up the sharpie and signed the cast as carefully as he could.

"You didn't spell 'soon' right." Samantha examined the signature.

"I didn't?" Lance looked at it again.

"Gotcha!" Samantha exclaimed.

"What?"

"Never mind." Samantha stretched her arms out, "Gonna be kinda boring, you know, having to stay in bed all day."

"I could stay here with you." Lance volunteered.

"You would?"

"Sure, after all, we could finally finished that CD."

And so it was decided, Lance would come everyday after school until Samantha got better.


	15. Chapter 15

The first few days were very awkward, Lance would come to Samantha's house, like he had promised, but would soon realize he couldn't think of anything to say to her and would merely sit in a chair in the furthest corner of the girl's room.

It continued on like this for about some time, until one day, Lance noticed it. Now that he was comfortable enough to move his chair out of the corner, he could see then entire room perfectly. The walls were all-electric blue with posters and pictures tacked on. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky, the floor was littered with clothes, the dresser held a music box, some makeup, and a hair brush, but the only clean corner of Samantha's room held something far more interesting.

Lance rose from his chair, and made his way over to the haven, "Is this yours?" He asked, picking up an acoustic guitar.

"Yeah, I don't play much though..." Samantha tried to sit up. Lance brought the instrument back over to his chair, tuned it, then began playing a soft little melody he taught himself. Samantha listened thoughtfully, but then the boy stopped.

"Here," He handed her the guitar back, "Could you play me something?"

The girl nodded and slowly began strumming, it had been awhile, but she knew most of Blind Melon's 'No Rain'(1). She was doing good up until the bridge, where she missed a note and stopped playing completely.

"I can never get past that part." She sighed, leaning back against her pillow.

"Sure you will, you just gotta build up to the bridge, here, I'll show you." Lance took the guitar, then began strumming it lightly. It took a few minutes, but the boy learned fast, having already played up to the part that Sam had left off. He was close to the bridge and decided to build up to it...suddenly, he too had failed the song.

"Well, this is harder than it looks." Lance tried again, but he kept missing the one note. It just didn't sound right at all.

"Here, let me try." Samantha took the guitar back. She played the part right before the bridge, then played wrong, set the guitar down, and gave up.

"Okay, we'll figure this out." Lance stood up from his chair and took a seat on Samantha's bed. he picked up the guitar again, this time, he tried strumming faster. The only thing that accomplished was a broken string.

Five broken strings, a couple broken nails, one short-lived argument, and one lawsuit threat later, Lance and Samantha sat on the bed with the guitar in front of them. They were both deep in thought, glaring holes into the instrument.

"Lance, do you want to stay for dinner?" Barb's face appeared from the door way.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Lance poked the face of the guitar.

"Okay..." Barb maintained her usual cheery tone, then headed off toward the kitchen mumbling, "Kids are so weird these days..."

"Maybe we should just listen to the song online again?" Samantha pulled her laptop onto her knees.

"Maybe, but we followed everything on that one video, but we still messed up."

"That's how I learned it...Hey, Lance, come look at this." Samantha had clicked the wrong thing, causing her screen to scroll down to the comments of the video.

Some read:

_"Dude, that note in the bridge is all wrong!"_

_"Repost this if..."_

_"It's an E not an F, how stupid are you?!"_

_"Dude, not even close!"_

Both teens stared at those comments, "You mean...You mean it's the wrong note!?" Samantha screamed in frustration. Lance picked up her laptop and read more of the comments, "I didn't know this dude was arrested."

Samantha took the computer away from him, and threw it to the foot of her bed.

"ya know, I sing while playing too, do you?" The teenager asked.

"Well, I wrote a birthday song for my dad for later, it's kind of stupid..." Lance stared awkwardly at the ceiling.

"Play it for me?" Samantha leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands.

Lance's eyes trailed to the clock when he realized something, "Wait, it's my dad's birthday today! Sorry, Sammi, I gotta go, I'll show you that song tomorrow."

That promise was never fulfilled, Lance never came back after that.

**_A/N: Can anyone tell me what episode I am referring to? yes, it is pretty short, I promise the next one will be longer, this is a bit of filler for another event I have planned. THANKS FOR READING!_**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been almost a month now. Everyday, Samantha waited for her friend who would never come. The girl was still bed-ridden, having to listen from an open window as her mother told some of the other highschoolers about how the family across the street hadn't been home in weeks. Kimmy and Meat started coming over instead, all three wanting to know if anyone had heard from the Lunis'.

"Last thing Lance said was he'd be back tomorrow, and that was three weeks ago." Samantha was now stationed at the kitchen table. Kimmy was sitting on the counter looking concerned, while Meat raided the fridge.

"Maybe they were abducted like those one guys in Attack of the kille-Hey, you got any milk?" Meat turned to Samantha.

"Top shelf." The girl answered dryly.

"Maybe they just moved out?" Kimmy suggested.

"Maybe, but why wouldn't they tell us, Lance said he'd be back, too." Samantha reminded her.

"Hmm...yeah..." Kimmy trailed off, "Come on, Meat, we still gotta finish our project." Kimmy hopped off the counter.

"Bye Samantha." Kimmy and Meat waved goodbye then walked out the door. Samantha watched them go, then put her head down. Three long weeks.

* * *

><p>It had now been about a month and two weeks, and Samantha had one more day until she was allowed to go back to school. Speaking of which, school had let out about an hour ago, and despite the long wait, Samantha still always waited for Lance to wlak through her bedroom door. Today, however, she didn't wait very long.<p>

"It seems that Titan has returned." A news reporter was rambling when Samantha turned off the tv in her room.

"Good to know..." Samantha sighed heavily then tried to get some sleep. Something woke her up though.

Creeeeeeeeeeeeek

The teenager looked up to see her bedroom door sliding open.

Sitting up, the girl was getting ready to close the door again when someone stepped into the room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late..." Lance was staring at the ground with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Samanth was almost at a loss of words, "Lance, how, where, you, Lance!?" Samantha jumped out of bed and threw her arms around the boy.

"It's a long story." Lance offered as an answer, hugging the girl loosely. It had been awhile and he didn't know if she was still hurt or not.

"Why didn't you come back?" Samantha buried her face in his shirt.

"I wanted to, I just had to get some things sorted out." Lance admitted. There was an anwkward pause, the teenager soon noticed that the girl was shaking lightly.

"Are you crying?"

"Mhm." Samantha nodded lightly.

"Why?"

"'Cause...I don't know, I just missed you." Samantha sighed, Lance picked her up bridal style and carried her back to bed, her ankle was still broken after all.

Once Samantha had calmed down, Lance tried to start up a conversation. He said the one thing that he'd be saying, like, a million times.

"Hi."


	17. Chapter 17

The weeks had dragged on since the Lunes family had returned. Nothing really exciting happened after Titan had returned, just a Mutradi here and there. Lance had mostly gone back to staring out the window, just waiting for something to happen.

"Barb has invited us over for dinner again." Newton's monotone voice ripped Lance away from his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh...do we have to go?" Lance went back to looking out the window.

"I already told her we would go...Why are you suddenly avoiding her house?"

"I'm not avoiding her house..."

"Well, what are you avoiding then?" Newton sat down next to Lance.

"Nothing."

"Is it someone you're avoiding?"

"No."

"Is it Samantha?" Newton stared directly at Lance, waiting for him to crack.

"I'm not avoiding her...it's just...I don't know."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, we're friends and everything but I don't like her in that way."

"I think you have a crush on her."

"Do not!"

"Denial." Ilana said in a sing-song voice, entering the living room.

"That doesn't even make sense." Lance snapped.

"You like her, you know you do." Ilana folded her arms.

"She's my friend, that's it." Lance argued. Now Newton folded his arms, too.

"I'm serious, that's it, and I'm not avoiding her!"

"What did you two talk about last time you saw her?" Newton asked.

"Just stuff, I don't know, we caught up."

"She was talking about another boy, wasn't she?" Ilana slid over to Newton's side of the couch, it was now two against one.

"Maybe."

"What did she say about this boy?" Netwon asked.

"Nothing."

"He's Jimmy Dereks from gym class, isn't he?" Ilana's eyes narrowed.

"Math class." Lance corrected, earning him a few stares.

"You're jealous." The girl finally concluded.

"I'm not jealous, she just said he was nice and helped her carry her books to class once." Lance answered.

"Lance, if you like her, tell her." Newton added.

"I don't like her!" Lance exclaimed finally.

"Don't like who?" Barb came walking in the front door, barging in like always.

"Lance likes Samantha!" Ilana teased.

"I do not!"

Lance got up from the couch and went to walk away when Barb grabbed him by the shoulders. She stared at him for a long time, her eyes narrowing every second. It was almost like she was examining his soul as she did this, then finally released him.

"This boy is in love." Barb folded her arms.

"Am no-"

"Denial."

Lance retreated to his room and fell on to his bed. He would have taken a nap, too, had Ilana not dragged him over to Barb's house.

When they got there, Barb was already making dinner in the kitchen.

"Where's Samantha?" Ilana asked, having not seen the girl since they entered.

"She's been up in her room all day, Lance, go tell her dinner is ready." Barb said, not even looking up from the carrots she was chopping.

"Do I have-"

"YES!" Came a chorus of voices, causing the boy to flinch.

"Fine." Lance stuffed his hands in his pockets and climbed the stairs to the girl's room.

'How does she get up these things on crutches?' Lance thought when he reached the door.

Never in his short life had he been so weary of a door.

'Come on, she's just a girl, get over it.' Lance mentally yelled at himself. Taking a deep breath, he knock slowly.

"Come in." Came a soft voice that made Lance want to run. But, he stayed put and opened the door slowly.

"H-hey, you're mom says it's time for dinner." Lance opened the door a little.

"Oh, okay." Samantha put down a book she had been reading and hopped across the room to get her crutches.

"Here, let me help you." Lance stepped into the room and picked the girl up bridal style.

"I hope you plan on helping me back upstairs after dinner." Samantha wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, making him blush a bit.

"Um, yeah, sure..."

"Why are you blushing?" Samantha looked up at Lance as he carried her down the stairs.

"Nothing." Lance assured her. Come on, they were just friends after all...right?


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Well, my lovelies, it's been fun, but a-alas...I have to make at least one Romeo and Juliet reference here, so if you hate me by the end of this chapter, please don't chase me down with pitch forks...okay, so let us begin XD**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, not even a box DX!**_

_**Song being sung: Love Story by Taylor Swift**_

With the Lunes' and Samantha finally back in school, there was much to catch up on. Ilana had a science fair project to finish, Newton had a math exam coming up, and Lance and Samantha had to read a very interesting play.

_Romeo and Juliet._

Lance stared blankly at the cover, opened the book, and began flipping pages.

_'Okay, so there's a guy named Romeo...alrighty then, I guess he's upset...oh, no wait, he's in love...who in Tarax's name is Rosaline? Okay, so these families hate each other? Why do they hate each other? Why is that dude biting his thumb? Okay, so there's Juliet...ummmm, what about Paris? Alright, so they're at a party. Wait! Wait one minute! They just met and they're already kissing!? Whatever, at least- THEY GOT MARRIED!? Okay, this Shakespeare guy was nu- THEY ALL DIED!?'_

Lance closed the book and tossed it aside.

"What book was that?" Ilana asked, walking into the living room.

"Romeo and Juliet." Lance folded his arms. Ilana giggled and picked up the book, "I love this story."

"It's stupid, they moved too fast, the only cool parts were the battles." Lance commented.

Ilana rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous that Romeo got the girl and you didn't!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Does so!"

"I'm going for a walk, I need to think about how stupid this play way." Lance shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out the front door, leaving Ilana to quote the book behind him.

"Romeo, Romeo..." She giggled.

Lance slammed the door behind him and began walking down the street. After about an hour, he was just about home when he heard something.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run." A voice traveled through the air.

_'Ugh, I hate that song, who sings that? Taylor something?' _Lance thought, turning to face the street. He could see the outline of a girl in her room across the street.

"You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess, it's a love story..."

"Baby just say 'yes'." Lance leaned against the house and finished the line.

"What was that?" Samantha appeared in the window, Lance froze.

"Nothing."

"What?" The teen called a little louder. Lance rolled his eyes and strolled over to the house across the street.

"I said 'nothing'." Lance called up to her.

"Liar, you were singing." Samantha leaned out the window now.

"You were, too."

"Whatever." Samantha laughed, leaning on her hands now.

"Sam, come here a minute?" Barb called from within the house.

"Just a second, Mom," Samantha called back, then returned to the window, "Will you be here when I get back?"

"I don't know."

Samantha disappeared from the window, then returned again, "Never mind, I forgot what I had to tell you."

"I could wait here 'til you remember." Lance offered.

"Nah, I'll just forget again, anyway, see ya tomorrow, Lance."

"See ya." Lance turned from the house.

"That was just like the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet!" Ilana exclaimed from the front steps.

"What? No it's not! She had a question!" Lance exclaimed.

"DENIAL!" Barb called from the kitchen window across the street. Lance threw his hands up and walked to the garage.

"I'm going for a drive."

"To think about your love life." Ilana teased.

"I don't like her." Lance shot back before getting in his car and driving away.

"We're just friends." he mumbled to himself, "That's it, just friends..."

Meanwhile:

"He totally likes her." Ilana folded her arms.

"Totally." Barb called again.

"Does she like him?"

"You bet she does!"


	19. Announcment

_**A/N: Hey my lovelies! Big Annoncment to make! There is now a picture of Samantha on deviant art! Bubbleblue42 posted a picture of Samantha titled**_

**_"Sym Bionic Titan OC: Samantha". So, please go check that out, and I will try to update soon for you guys._**

**_Peace,_**

**_~TheC5Chick _**


	20. Chapter 20

Running late for class was something Lance Lunis didn't really care about. Actually, he could care less if he even showed up for class. All his teachers ever did was ramble on and on about unimportant topics. It's just being late more than once and be threatened with a detention the next time it happens that made him care about being late and run to class today.

"Excuse me, sorry, DUDE, MOVE ALREADY!" Lance exclaimed as he tore through the halls, narrowly avoiding students and teachers.

"No running in the halls!" Teachers kept shouting as the boy darted past them, almost knocking over a janitor in the process.

"Sorry, no-" Lance was about to say 'no time', but wound up bumping into someone and falling to the floor with a groan.

Everything went dead silent and all movement stopped until one perv just had to shout "Get a room, you two!".

Lance looked down to see what he had fallen on top of.

"Crap!" Lance's eyes widened as he looked down at what was under him.

Samantha.

"Um, uh, sorry..." Lance rubbed the back of his neck as he stood and helped the girl up.

"It's fine." Samantha replied, picking up one of her books, seeming completely unphased.

"Um...Here," Lance picked up one of the girl's papers, "Look, I gotta ru-"

BING!

The bell sounded throughout the school and Lance mentally cursed to himself. Again, Samantha seemed completely unphased.

"Looks like we're both late, huh?" Samantha commented, reaching for one of her crutches.

Lance raised an eyebrow, then realized something, "Oh yeah, your ankle is still broken."

"Yeah...well, see ya." Samantha had recollected her things and turned to leave, nearly dropping a book in the process.

"Wait! I could, you know, help you with your stuff." Lance offered sheepishly.

The girl shrugged and handed her books to the boy. She really didn't say much as she led the boy to her class room. When they got to Samantha's class, her teacher handed Lance a hall pass.

"Thanks." Lance took it and retreated to the hallway. because of the pass, Lance's teacher didn't give him a detention. Did Lance care though? Hell no.

'That was awkward as all hell...' He thought as he dropped off into his 'biology nap', 'May we never speak of it again.'

_**A/N: This was written purely as a joke, yup, it's pretty lame and dumb, but I came up with this just for kicks, so yeah, Anything you fans would like to see happen in this lovely little fic? THANKS FOR READING!**_


	21. Chapter 21

It wasn't everyday that you awkwardly fall on to a friend and wind up getting excused from class, really, it wasn't. It also wasn't every day that a stupid school dance came up and your little sister figure decided she would do everything in her power to make you go.

"Ilana, I'm not going to that stupid dance!" Lance argued. Ilana was now red in the face.

"Come on, Lance, you're always locked up in your room! Just come out for once and have fun."

"I don't have time for fun." Lance answered coldly, making Ilana's glare deepen.

"Yes you do! And you're going."

"Can't." Lance smirked evilly.

"AND WHY NOT!?" Ilana snapped.

"I don't have a date." Lance answered simply, thinking he got the girl good. Boy, was he wrong.

"Why don't you ask that Kristen girl you never talk to anymore?"

"There's a reason we don't talk anymore." Lance replied.

"Sally?"

"Nope."

"Amber?"

"Nuh huh."

"You aren't even trying to find someone!" Ilana threw her arms up in the air.

"Exactly."

"Why don't you go with Samantha?" Ilana smirked, completely forgetting about the girl.

"absolutely not." Lance snapped.

"Why?"

"We aren't talking..."

"Oh boy, Lance, what did you do now?"

"Nothing, I just sort of tripped and um...fell..." Lance didn't even have to go in to detail, Ilana understood, and apparently so did Octus who was listening in the entire time.

"The dance is next saturday, Kimmy wanted to go shopping for it this weekend." Octus, now Newton, commented.

"What's so important about dances, they-"

"Stupid!" A cry from outside could be heard.

"Now, Sammi, why wouldn't you want to get all dolled up for the night?" Barb asked calmly, trying to get the girl into the car.

"Mother, you always make me wear some crazy looking pink dress." Samantha was doing her best to flee from her mother, but obviously Barb has an iron grip.

"Oh? But pink is such a pretty color on you." Barb finally got in the car then hopped into the driver's seat. As she was backing out of the drive way, she saw Ilana on the steps, investigating the scene. Barb rolled down the window and called to the girl.

"Ilana, we're going dress shopping, want to come with?"

"I, uh..." Ilana trailed off. Yes, she loved shopping, but there must have been a very good reason why Sam didn't like it.

"Just tell your dad where you'll be, it'll be fun." Barb added. Ilana told the boys where she was going and went off to the mall with the other two women.

And she soon discovered why shopping with Barb was no laughing matter.

* * *

><p>Store that sell dressed with so much tulle you could suffocate and blinding rhinestone should be illegal. This store was also blazing hot, but Barb said she had found the perfect dress online. Samantha inwardly cringed when her mother claimed to have found the dress.<p>

"At least try it on." Ilana just wanted to see how anyone would even put this dress on. It had a very tight looking corset, a huge tulle skirt, and was decked out it a million rhinestone, the whole dress was a hot pink color.

"There's no way!" Samantha argued as her mom pushed her into a changing room.

"Come on, it'll look pretty."

After several attempts, Samantha finally got the deathtrap of a dress on.

"I don't like it."

'Well let's see it." Barb replied. Samantha slid the changing room door open, looking completely mortified. Ilana tried to hide a giggle. The dress looked absolutely ridiculous.

"It's so...sparkly?" Ilana offered, the red-head sent her a glare.

"Eh, it's a little too plain." Barb circled around the dress, she snapped her fingers when she remember something, "Ilana, I found the perfect dress for you, too!"

Samantha and Ilana shot each other a look, making a silent agreement. Samantha changed out of the dress, then stood next to the blonde.

"Mom, can Ilana and I go look at shoes?"

Barb was currently fighting over a dress with another crazy mom in the store, "Sure, go ahead girls."

With that, the two teens fled from the store like their lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>The agreement was that the girls would venture off on their own, find their own dresses, secretly buy them, and get ready over at the Lunis household so Barb wouldn't know. Or at least she wouldn't know until they started taking pictures.<p>

"SO what kind of dress are you looking for?" Ilana asked as she found another dress she liked.

"Something simple, maybe a knee-length one." Samantha continued to search for a dress that fit that description. Ilana had since found a simple, silver sequin tank top dress that she was in love with.

Samantha was about to call it quits when she saw it. It was simple, camo green, had short sleeves, and a small blue ribbon.

That was the dress she wanted.

"That one?" Ilana took a look at the dress.

"Yup, I can even wear my boots with it."

"You're crazy, but at least we found something you like, now we need to find one more thing."

Samantha looked up from the dress, "What's that?"

"Dates."


	22. Chapter 22

Dates by definition are one of the most hardest things to find on the whole planet! Finding kyptonite would be easier.

Let's face it, gathering up the courage to ask that special person out was a lot like bike riding to the moon, it just wasn't going to happen! And yet, Ilana some how did it! She found a date for Samantha and herself

"You actually found someone?" Samantha questioned as she threw her books into her locker, Ilana nodded her head quickly and proceeded to tell the story.

"His name is Seth, he's in my math class and he's on the soccer team with my friend, Jason."

"Well then, way to go."

"Um...he sorta has this really hot friend who didn't have a date either." Ilana smiled brightly.

Samantha nearly dropped her backpack and glared, "You didn't!"

"I did! You are now going to the dance with Romeo Rodrigues!"

"Wait!? Rodrigues agreed to go with me!?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you." Samantha folded her arms just as Romeo walked by.

"I'll pick you up at 8." Romeo winked at Sam and kept walking.

Both girls stood in total awe of this hunk before squealing like a bunch of middle schoolers.

"I can't believe he said yes!"

"Never doubt yourself!" Ilana was jumping up and down.

"What's going on?" Lance had heard the squealing from his gym class and was quick to investigate.

"Romeo Rodrigues agreed to go to the dance with Sam!"

"What's so great about him anyway? He's just on the football team."

"And has abs." Ilana added.

"And the most gorgeous blue eyes." Samantha marveled.

"And black hair!" Ilana exclaimed. Both girls squealed again.

"I have abs and black hair, why aren't girls squealing about me?" Lance folded his arms. Both girls stared before Ilana smacked her forehead.

"You still need a date!"

"No I don't, and I'm not going."

"Nonsense, I'll find you someone." Ilana grinned as the class nerd, who for no reason at all always had her hair tied back in tight braids, walked by.

"Hey, Lucy, wanna go to the dance with Lance?" Ilana called to her.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled widely, revealing a set of braces.

"See, isn't this great, Lance? You have a date, I have a date, Samantha has a date, Newton is going with Kimmy, we should totally quadruple date!" Ilana was already rambling about plans that everyone seemed to ignore.

Samantha finally cut her off, "Ilana, we're gonna be late for art class."

"Oh right." She picked up her backpack and continued planning.

"Bye, Lance." Samantha mumbled, following the blonde.

"Bye..." Lance stuffed his hands in his pockets and was about to walk up to class when..

"So, Lance, what are your thoughts about french kissing on the first date?" Lucy appeared out of nowhere.

If there was ever a time in his life where Lance wanted to run like hell, now would be that time.


	23. Chapter 23

The night of the dance was fun for the girls, but not so much for the boys. The Lunis house was covered by a perfume and hairspray cloud.

Samantha, Ilana, Kimmy, and Lucy were all getting ready in Ilana's room, while Newton and Lance hung out downstairs. The boys had been ready to go for nearly an hour and were now waiting on the couch.

"It takes girls forever to get ready." Lance sighed.

"So, who is Ilana and Samantha going with again?" Newton tried to break the silence, watching Lance scowl at the wall.

"Seth and Romeo." Lance muttered.

"Oh, I see, well, I do not know either of them."

"Romeo thinks he's so great cause he's on the football team and has black hair." Lance folded his arms.

"Oh, that Romeo, Kimmy says he is so dreamy, what ever that means." Newton shrugged. Lance shot a glare at him when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open, Barb." Newton called to the woman outside.

"It's always is." Barb opened the door with her hip, trying to maintain all the cameras she was holding.

"Not always." Lance mumbled, quickly remembering that the door was never actually open.

"Now don't you two look fancy." Barb smiled at the boys.

Just then, there was another knock at the door. Lance opened the door, stared, the promptly slammed it shut.

Newton rolled his eyes and pushed past the latter. He pulled the door open to reveal Seth and Romeo.

"So, which one of you is taking my daughter to the dance?" Barb quickly asked, getting a little too close to the boys.

"That one." Lance growled, pointing to Romeo.

"Mmm, fantastic." Barb clapped. The sound of a hairdryer nearly exploding could be heard. Barb ran off to check on the girls, leaving Lance and Newton with the two other boys.

"Listen, if either of you boys mess with either of those girls, you will be answering to me." Lance threatened.

"Man, when did you become their father?" Romeo asked smugly, reminding Lance of Baron.

"Since guys like you were born."

There was a silence in the room until the girls began filing down stairs.

Samantha straightened her hair and wore it down. She wore her simple green dress with turquoise colored boots. Ilana wore a pink dress, resembling the one in Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Kimmy had her hair in an up-do and wore a red, sparkly dress. Much to everyone's surprise, Lucy's hair head been curled and her glasses were replaced with contacts. He dress was black and strapless with rhinestones across the top.

The boys stared in awe now. Lance actually blushed a bit. Lucy really did clean up nicely.

"Picture time!" Barb exclaimed happily, breaking the boys' trances. After many dopey shots, the band of teens went outside and got in the limo Kimmy's parents had rented.

Sitting next to Lucy, Lance sighed.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.


	24. Chapter 24

This dance was a lot like the last one. The gang went, Kimmy found something to complain about, Lance made a big deal about things, and one of their dates managed to run off with each other.

Apparently Romeo had taken a liking to Lucy and was eyeing her the entire night. He waited until after the dance when every one had gone bowling to make his approach. Lucy was immediately smitten by the boy and the two were quick to start smooching. Kimmy had been on hand with a drink in her grasp.

"Samantha, look." She pointed to the two, shoving the drink into Samantha's hand.

The teenager was quick to throw the beverage in her date's face and storm out of the building.

Lance saw this event go down and grabbed Romeo by the shirt, "What did you do?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Romeo pushed the teen away from him.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Sir,I'm gonna have to ask you and your friends to leave." The bowling alley manager approached the two.

"Whatever, you're gonna have to own up to Barb anyway." Lance growled and made his way outside.

Samantha was leaning against the limo with her shoes off, looking visibly upset. Lance leaned against the limo as well and neither teen said anything for a few minutes.

"I'm...I'm sorry about your date." Lance finally broke the silence.

"It's alright."

"No it's not, no boy should ever treat you like that."

"What did you think was gonna happen after the dance? We were never gonna speak to each other after tonight, anyway." Samantha sighed.

"That isn't right either."

"Whatever, Lucy is happy, so I guess it's fine, I threw a drink in his face, so at least I got the last word."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks, you look good tonight, too." Samantha straightened herself out.

"Um, Samantha..."

"Yeah?"

"Since you, um, didn't really get to go bowling today...wanna go bowling with me tomorrow?"

A small smirk spread across Samantha's face, "You mean, like, a date?"

"Or hanging out." Lance quickly added. Samantha's smirk only grew.

"Alright, man, it's a date, oh, and Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you, too."

Lance stared blankly at the girl for a moment, before ducking into the limo.

There was no way he was gonna let anyone see him blush tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

The events of the dance had made it nearly impossible for Lance to sleep that night. This new revelation made that even harder.

Lance paced his room for hours trying to think.

_'I don't like her!'_

_'Yes, I do!'_

_'But as a friend.'_

_'Maybe more than that?'_

_'She likes you.'_

_'No she doesn't, she's just saying that'_

_'Just go for it!'_

_'You're absolutely crazy.'_

Lance groaned in frustration and collapsed on to his bed.

"I don't like her..." He mumbled to himself, covering his face with his hands. The more minutes that passed, the more cramped the room seemed to get.

Lance sat back up, threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie on and headed for the front door.

A nice run should clear his mind, right?

Lance began a slow jog down the street and quickly began to build up speed.

'I don't like her.' was the only thought that seemed to want to talk to the boy tonight.

'Yes, I don't like her.' Lance continuously repeated to himself as he sprinted across the play ground. This thought echoed inside his head until he finally stopped to catch his breath.

'I don't like her...' He thought one more time until he found the nerve to speak.

"...I love her."

Lance let his words sink in. He quickly checked to make sure no one heard this truth, then directed his course back toward home. For some reason, the sprint home seemed to be the longest run Lance had every taken in his life. When he finally reached his destination, the teen wasted no time getting in to bed (he didn't even remove his clothes) and promptly fell asleep.

After the night he had, a little sleep would do him a world of good.


	26. Chapter 26

" Lance...Lance...Lance...LANCE!" Ilana ripped the covers from the sleeping teen.

"Ilana! It's still early, let me sleep." Lance groaned, pulling a pillow over his face to block out the sun.

"Lance, it's three in the afternoon and you have a date tonight."

"What?" Lance lifted the pillow an inch.

"Yes! You were going bowling, remember?' Ilana folded her arms.

"Oh yeah, right...But that isn't until later, can't I just sleep a little longer?" Lance had to roll his eyes a bit. Why did he have to ask Ilana for permission to sleep?

"No, you can't. Your date is in two hours and you will be on time."

"It's not even a real date. We're just going bowling." Lance sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You will be spending some quality time with a special friend. That's a date, Lance," Ilana acknowledged, "And, if you don't get a move on, you will be late."

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." Lance growled.

"Aren't you quite a gentleman." The princess giggled at her own joke and left the room.

Lance groaned from his spot on the bed and finally mustered up the energy to actually stand. Upon standing, he realized he was still in the clothes he had worn running the night before. The raven haired teen slid a hand through his hair then quickly pulled it away in disgust.

'I should probably shower anyway.' Lance thought to himself as he picked up some clothes off the floor that he assumed was clean and headed to the bathroom. Once there, lance threw both his dirty and 'clean' clothes to the floor and stepped into the shower. For several moments, all the boy did was stand under the water, enjoying the spray as it wet his hair and body, relaxing him. He leaned against the cool wall of the shower and began to dose off again.

He began thinking back to the confession he had made to himself last night,

'Man, I must have been real tired last night,' He felt his cheeks turn hot. Then burn. Then feel like they were hit by a bucket of ice.

Snapping his eyes open, Lance found that he had fallen asleep in the shower.

"Lance," Ilana banged on the door, "You've been in there for two hours, you have five minutes to get out here and get over to Sam's!"

"Ah crap." Lance quickly turned off the shower and began drying off as quick as he could. He slid into his jeans and didn't bother with his shirt until he was halfway down the stairs.

"Lance, your hair!" he heard Ilana call as he raced past her.

"No time, gotta run, don't wait up." Lance called behind him and he put his shoes on. He would not be late for this. if he was, he would never hear the end of it from Ilana.

"But, Lance!" Ilana's voice never reached the boys ears as he bolted across the street, not even bothering to look both ways. The teen quickly knocked on the door, then stood back.

"Hello!" Barb's cheery voice sounded.

"Uh, hey Barb," Lance rubbed the back of his neck, "Is Sam ready?"

"Nah, she's still getting ready, you know how us girls are," Barb giggled as she dragged the boy inside, "She'll be awhile, just sit on the couch."

Lance nodded and did as he was told.

"Oh, and Lance, love the hair." Barb winked as she retreated to the kitchen.

"What?" Lance turned to see his reflection on the black tv screen.

Wet locks were tossed haphazardly in various directions, making the boy look like he had just escaped from an asylum.

And that is why Lance Lunis was now borrowing a hairbrush from his date's mom, trying to get his hair in order.


	27. Chapter 27

There was no way you could go bowling and look cool. There just wasn't. They make you wear the horrid shoes and throw a ball, one handed mind you, that way more than you probably do.

Lance groaned from the ground as he slipped for yet a fourth time, trying to lug the bowling ball down the aisle. He groaned even louder since the ball had gotten away from him this time and landed on his foot.

"Lance, are you okay?" Samantha offered him her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lance brushes it off and goes to retrieve the bowling ball that was now haphazardly rolling away.

Samantha giggled and went up to the aisle, getting yet another gutter ball.

"Jegus!" She exclaimed as the ball tumbled over the edge.

"Atleast you got it to the aisle." Lance offered as he typed in yet another '0'.

"Yeah." Samantha came and sat beside the boy, sighing heavily.

"So...Hows about another game?" Lance asked.

"Eh, this was kind of a bad idea." Samantha commented.

Awkward silence rang through out the crowded bowling alley, but was finally broken by Lance.

"I want to show you something..." He began slowly.

"Show me what?"

Taking her hand, Lance smiled "What my idea of a fun night is."

**_A/N: So, I've been cosplaying a ton lately and with that and school and all teh cons I'm gonna go to, I haven't much time to write. HOWEVER! There is gonna be a video for this that I am working on. It'll be 'Hey Jelousy' and basically be Lance and Samantha's little date. This chapter was more so a filler. I will post as soon as the video is up!_**


	28. Announcement

_**A/N: Alright faithful readers, I have a surprise for you guys. Just follow these steps:**_

_**1. Go to Youtube**_

_**2. look up "UpTown Amaturez"**_

_**3. Click on their video 'Meeting My other half"**_

_**7. Enjoy :3**_

_**HOWEVER, The video will not be on there long, so hurry, hurry**_


	29. Chapter 29

The date went like any normal date. He took her to dinner at his favorite burger place, then took her to see her favorite movie. The walked around the mall awhile, having no real money to spend on anything. To end the night, Lance walked Samantha to her door.

"That was pretty fun, Lance."

"Yeah, it was." Lance let a small smile grace his face. Samantha returned it, then turned toward the door.

"Um..."

"Yeah?" Samantha turned around.

"Nothin', nevermind, I mean, night." Lance played it off as he turned to leave.

"Okay, good night, Lance." Samantha smiled as she retreated inside.

Lance sighed slowly and headed back inside, closing the front door quietly behind him.

"So how did your date go?" Ilana asked.

"It was...nice." The black haired teen guessed as he went to his room. He had some thoughts to write down.

* * *

><p>The next day was like any other day. Samantha woke up and got ready for school, said good bye to her mother, and headed to her car to leave for school. What was different was a small note that had been slipped under the windshield wiper.<p>

The girl picked up the paper and slowly unfolded it.

_Sam,_

_You're a really nice girl. I didn't know what I thought of you at first. I pretty much hated everything and you used to annoy the crap out of me. I'm not sure what changed, but there's just something about you. I dunno if it's love or what, but you are very interesting. I'm not sure where we're going with this. If it is love, I don't know if you feel the same. If it isn't, well, I'm alright with that. Ilana says I can be arrogant sometimes, so I really don't know. Well, I'm not good with words, so I just thought maybe you'd know what was going on. Well, um, later, I guess. See you in class._

_Lance._

Looking up, the red head saw the boy across the street, leaning against his car. Now it was her turn to approach him.

"Hey." Lance said slowly.

"Hey there." Samantha said happily, there was a pause, "Okay then, well I just came over to say hi."

"Alrighty then, I'll see you at school." Lance said flashing a small smile, but, then got another idea. It was crazy, crazier than anything he had done before.

He kissed her. It was a short soft peck, but it meant the world to him. He had never kissed anyone before, but Samantha didn't pull back, which he figured was a good sign.

Finally needing air, the two smiled.

Samantha skipped back to her car and Lance headed inside

"How did it go?" Octus asked as Lance walked past him.

"It was nice." Lance said simply before walking up to his room. He still didn't know it,.but there was just something about this girl.

_**A/N: Rushed crappy and terrible, I know, but there ya go. FINAL CHAPTER! This may or may not spawn a squeal I hope you guys enjoyed it. thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
